You invited WHO over for Christmas? MHA X-mas One-Shot
by HephaestusBuilds
Summary: It's Christmas and Izuku asks his mom if he can invite someone over for dinner. Inko of course says yes. But little did she know who her son was going to invite. She expected a friend from class, or maybe a crush, not the number one hero. Just a silly one-shot to help me learn how to write these characters. A serious one-shot will follow once I have the time. Please read and review


You Invited _WHO_ Over For Dinner?

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey everyone, merry Christmas! I actually started this story over a year ago and was going to release it last Christmas but I never finished it. This is my first MHA story, so sorry if anyone is off, but this is a silly one-shot so don't think too much about it. The timeline doesn't match up at all, since we haven't even gotten to December in the manga after 200+ chapters, but it doesn't really matter. This is a fanfic after all.**

 **If this story goes over well I will move up when I put out my next MHA one-shot. Which will be a IzukuxMomo story because there aren't enough of them that aren't just lemons. My story will take place at the end of their third year during their final exam. Everything seems normal until the class finds out who they have to fight, the top student in the school, the potential future number one hero and successor to All Might, Midoriya Izuku. I'll save the rest for when it comes out. If you want that one-shot sooner rather than later, please go to my Profile and vote for MHA on the Poll.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this silly one-shot. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate.**

 **Hephaestus**

* * *

You Invited _WHO_ Over For Dinner?

By HephaestusBuilds

"Izuku?" Knock knock knock. "Izuku dear?" Inko asked through the door as she knocked.

"Yeah mom?" He called from where he stood in the bathroom as he attempted, in vain, he might add, to tame his unruly curly hair.

"Dinner is almost ready, sweetie." She glanced down at her watch and frowned. "Your friend _did_ say that they were coming over for Christmas dinner, right? It's almost time and they're not here." Inko was worried that whoever her son had invited over for Christmas dinner was actually not going to show up. Her son had been so happy the last few days after she said that he could invite someone over. She didn't want to see her baby disappointed, she couldn't handle seeing him sad or upset.

"My friend?" He asked asked as he still tried to comb his hair. His voice sounded confused at her words.

Inko gave a worried look to the door. "Yes, your friend that you said that you were inviting?" She glanced down the hall and to the front door. "Who did you say that you invited over, Izuku? You never told me. Is it one of your friends from class?"

A few seconds of silence passed and the elder Midoriya was going to ask again when the bathroom door opened and her son stepped out and stood next to her. He was straightening out his dress shirt as he gave her a slightly confused look. "I d-didn't invite anyone from class, mom." He fixed his top button nervously before smoothing out his shirt for a second time. "I invited-"

Three loud, solid-sounding knocks interrupted the One For All user, shocking the two and causing Inko to jump a few inches in the air, grabbing her shirt over her heart.

"Oh, that must be him!" Midoriya said excitedly. He carefully moved around his mother in the narrow hallway before rushing to the door. He stopped at the door and let out a few calming breaths. He turned to his mom and gave her a shaky smile before grabbing the doorknob.

"But Izuku," she asked again. " _Who_ is at the door? I thought that you were inviting one of your friends."

He paused, his hand still on the doorknob. He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't tell you?" He asked.

The elder Midoriya shook her head. "No, Izuku dear, you didn't."

Izuku opened his mouth to speak but from the door came three more heavy knocks. "Oh, sorry!" He turned back to the door and called to whoever was on the other side. "One second."

Inko rushed to the door to greet her unknown guest, standing next to her son as he slowly opened the door. Since she didn't know who was at the door, and because she always did so, she put a large smile on to greet her guest. But what she did not expect to see when the door fully opened was an even larger smile greeting her.

"I AM HERE TO ENJOY YOUR DELICIOUS CHRISTMAS DINNER!" Shouted a giant of a man who stood posing in the doorway. His hands on his waist and his chest poofing out.

"A-a-a-a-a-all Might!" The elder Midoriya stuttered out as her eyes widened to the size of her head. "W-w-w-what are y-you doing h-here?"

The number one hero struck his famous pose dramatically in the doorway, causing a wild gush of air to follow at the sudden movement. "YOUNG MIDORIYA INVITED ME OVER FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" He shouted for the entire apartment complex to hear. It was a mystery how no one was opening their doors upon hearing his famous voice.

All Might lowered his arm from his pose and leaned in to the elder Midoriya. "I brought fruitcake." He spoke in a softer, normal tone. Revealing a small package wrapped in colorful cloth. "May I come in?"

"N-n-no!" Inko shouted as she slammed the door in the number one hero's face. Midoriya heard an 'ow' as he assumed that his mom actually _hit_ All Might in the face with the door.

"W-what, m-mom!" Izuku was dumbfounded, why did his mom slam the door in All Mights' face like that?

From behind the door Midoriya heard a muffled voice. "Well... _that_ was perplexing. Perhaps she doesn't like _fruitcake_?" All Might was talking to himself, Izuku would've laughed to himself if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Mom!" He tried again as he watched his mom turning her head rapidly as she looked around the room. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I can't have the number one hero in my house!" Her voice went up an octave as she darted down the short hall and rushed into the living room and began tidying up. "I haven't cleaned in a week! The carpet has a s-spot and I'm not dressed properly!" She stopped picking up momentarily to look herself up and down.

She was dressed in her normal attire! She couldn't greet the number one hero, let alone invite him into their home dressed like this! What was she going to do? This was so embarrassing!

Before Midoriya was able to open his mouth again his mom dashed down the hall and into her bedroom, he assumed to change, but he couldn't be certain. His mother's behavior was very confusing today.

From behind the door Midoriya heard several muffled voices and footsteps. Was All Might leaving? He couldn't let him, so he rushed to the door.

"Wait, All Might..." He opened the door expecting to see his mentor leaving but what he found confused him more. There were a dozen or more people of all ages surrounding the number one hero as he politely attempted to get them to stop bombarding him with questions and requests for autographs and pictures.

"PLEASE, EVERYONE," He tried. "I AM SORRY BUT I AM HERE FOR PERSONAL BUSINESS. SO I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS." As he spoke several women were trying to take a picture with him and one was trying to grab a lock of his golden hair but was too short to reach them.

All Might looked back to the Midoriya's door and upon seeing his successor he dashed the ten feet or so back to the door using his super speed, leaving a cloud of dust and his fans behind. "AH, MY BOY! THERE YOU ARE!"

He leaned down to whisper to Izuku so that the crowd of onlookers couldn't hear. "Is everything alright, my boy?" He asked. "Your mother did not look happy to see me."

Izuku shook his head vigorously. "N-no, All Might, everything is fine. My mom just didn't know that you were coming." He pointed back to his door. "She's just changing right now."

All Mights' shining smile seemed to get even brighter at hearing his students' words. "That is good. I was worried that she wasn't happy to see me after everything that happened with the USJ and the Hero Killer…"

Midoriya shook his head again. "No, she understands that those weren't your fault."

All Might opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone in the ever growing crowd of fans. "Is that your son, All Might?" A man shouted.

Both hero and students faces turned red at the question. All Might turned around, grabbing Midoriya as he did, and faced the crowd, practically placing Midoriya into the spotlight. "NO NO, EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUNG MIDORIYA, A STUDENT AT UA AND AN ASPIRING HERO!"

The crowd looked to each other a little confused. Most of them had been neighbors of the Midoriya's for years but they didn't know that the once thought quirkless boy was a student of All Might himself.

And not a second later did all of the questions start. "Were you the kid who fought Stain?" One man asked. "Is All Might your mentor?" Asked a woman. "What is your quirk?" Asked a little boy. Midoriya and All Might looked to each other asking what to do as they became bombarded by more questions.

"S-should we go inside?" Izuka asked his mentor as they struggled to keep the number one hero's fans away.

"I think that that might be a good idea, young Midoriya." All Might agreed with a nod of his head.

All Might took a small step forward and addressed the crowd. "MY APOLOGIES, EVERYONE, BUT I MUST BE OFF NOW! I CONTINUE TO LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!" He shouted as he turned to open the door.

"I love you, All Might!" A woman screamed from the back of the crowd as the number one hero and his student walked through the door.

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO, RANDOM CITIZEN!" All Might shouted as he poked his head out of the door before finally closing it.

"I'm getting too old for this…" Said the number one hero as he slumped against the door. He took a breath before standing up to his full height and presenting his student with the fruit cake. "I hope that you and your mom like it, I can't cook at all so I just bought one from the store." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine." Midoriya said as he took the fruitcake, giving his teacher a big smile. "Thank you for bringing it, you didn't have to."

The number one hero shook his head. "It was no problem, really. Now," He clapped his hands together, causing a loud 'thudding' sound, nearly causing Izuku's ears to pop. "This is the first time I've been to your house, why don't you show me around, eh?"

So Midoriya spent the next few minutes showing the number one hero around his house. Now _that_ was a sentence he never thought he'd say. Even though he was All Might's successor he never expected him to come over to his house. Midoriya showed his mentor around the small apartment until they reached one last door. His room. To say that the One For All user was nervous to show All Might his themed room would be an understatement. He hadn't even planned on showing him his room but when All Might noticed Midoriya's All Might themed door hanger he asked if that was his room and the rest went as expected. The number one hero asked to see his room and Izuku couldn't deny his mentor his request.

"...This… this… this is about what I expected…" All Might said as he took in the full effect of his successor's room. "...But just so much… more…"

Midoriya nervously poked his fingers together as his mentor studied his room. "...My boy… this… this is…" He paused for a few seconds as he took in the room. "Heartwarming." He said softly.

Midoriya's eyes widened slightly, shocked by the words. All Might gave him a reassuring smile. "It is a honor that you think so highly of me, my boy." The number one hero then slowly turned around in the hallway, finding it hard due to his immense size. "Now, how about we help your mother by finishing dinner while she changes? I unfortunately don't have long, I have to be weary about my time limit. So let's make the best of it while we can, eh? I assume that you know your way around the kitchen?"

Izuku nodded, leading his mentor to the kitchen and after giving him a quick rundown of how to correctly hold a knife, which All Might found incredibly difficult due to the size of his hands, helped wrap up the meal just as Inko emerged from her room. After some stutter-filled greetings from Inko, All Might helped Izuku set the table. Or tried to help set the table, that is, as All Might's large body size was a hindrance in the tiny apartment. He ended up knocking over the same lamp three times, much to his dismay. After a little while the dinner was ready and the table was set, so the three sat at their small, square table. All Might took in a deep breath through his nose, basking in the delicious smells of the home cooked food.

"It all smells delicious, Mrs. Midoriya." The number one hero complimented, trying his best to find a comfortable position to sit at the low table, his knees reaching the top of said table. He smiled apologetically to the Midoriya's. "Thank you for allowing young Midoriya to invite me over for Christmas. It has been many years before I have been able to enjoy the holiday."

Inko frowned slightly as she began to pass out the food. "Why is that, if you don't mind me asking, All Might?"

The number one hero hummed in thanks when Inko dropped a large slice of honey glazed ham on his plate. "I don't mind, Mrs. Midoriya." All Might smiled, trying his best to remain still and not bump his knee against the table, spilling the gravy, again. "It's because I usually patrol the streets on Christmas, or any holiday really. Villains usually see the day as an easy mark because of the nature of the day, so we heroes must remain vigilant."

"I see." Inko said. "Do you think that there will be any problems today?"

All Might shrugged, an action that shook the table as his elbows rested on it. "There very well might be, but fear not, I have asked several hero agencies to patrol the city today in my place. We are in good hands." He paused briefly to help Inko reach the bowl of gravy at the other end of the table, handing it to her. "I live alone, you see, so it is not often that I get to celebrate the holiday with others." He gave his student a smile. "So there was no way that I would miss the chance to spend it with my protege."

"That is wonderful to hear, All Might." Inko smiled at the kind words. "My son tells me about school at length, but can you tell me how he is doing?"

The number one hero nodded, finishing a bite of ham. "He has repeatedly met and exceeded all of my expectations, Mrs. Midoriya." All Might gave his student a nod. "Young Midoriya is one of the top students in his class when it comes to grades, as well as being in the top three when it comes to the practical hero training as well. He may have started from a disadvantage due to his quick being a late bloomer, but he has worked harder than anyone in his school to try to be his best."

Inko smile. "I'm glad to hear it." She patted her son on the arm. "I always knew my son had what it took to be a hero, despite my fears that come with it."

All Might nodded seriously. "I understand your fears, Mrs. Midoriya, I have my own when it comes to young Midoriya as well as the other students. As a pro hero I know how dangerous our lives can be, but your son is in good hands. Every teacher at U.A. is putting their all into helping your son and his friends become the best heroes they can be." He gave his student a smile. "And so am I."

Three continued to eat in comfortable conversation, All Might more than a few times accidentally knocking over a glass or cup, finding it hard to maneuver his large, 7'2" tall, 562 pound body in the tight confines of the dining room. People didn't often think about it, but having a large body like All Might's made it somewhat difficult to function in everyday life. Once they had had their fill of dinner, Inko brought out dessert, giving the number one hero a large helping.

"Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya." All Might thanked, looking down at the large slice of pie before eyeing his watch. "I regret to say it, but I will have to be leaving soon. A hero's work is never done."

She waved of his words. "Call me Inko, please." She said with a smile. "It is fine, All Might, we understand. You are a busy man." She gestured to her son who's had a smile on his face for the entire meal. "We are just honored to have with us for the holiday."

"I'm glad to hear it, Inko." All Might smiled, before looking to his student. "Young Midoriya becoming my protege has changed my life in such a short amount of time. As I said, I do not have any family, so being here with you two has been the closest thing to a family meal since I was a small child." He slowly bowed his head to Inko. "I have began to think of young Midoriya as more than just another student these past months… almost like a child of my own if I were to be honest." He wore an embarrassed face and rubbed the back of his neck. "I apologize if that sounds a little weird…"

Inko had to fight back a few rouge tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, slightly shaking her head. "No need to apologize, All Might." She smiled, looking to her son that looked like he was about to cry as well. "It means the world to me hearing those words from you."

"Yeah, All Might." Izuku spoke up. "I-it's an honor. I'll try to make you proud."

All Might found himself smiling, his usually hardened face softening. "I'm glad to hear it, my boy. You make me more proud than you'll ever know." The number one hero turned to face Inko, a warm smile on his face. "You have raised a wonderful son, Inko. You are truly blessed." Eyeing his watch he frowned, taking a quick second to finish the last of his dessert before standing up. "As much as I wish that I could stay, I must be off. I am almost out of time." He said, hinting to Midoriya. He bowed his head to Inko who stood up as well.

"Thank you again for having me over, Inko." He stood up to his full height, his hair touching the ceiling. "Everything was delicious and this was the best Christmas that I've had in many years."

Inko returned the bow. "You are quite welcome, All Might. Please, we would be more than honored if came back next year." She gave a side hug to her son that had stood up as well. "You will always be welcomed in our house, All Might."

All Might gave them a massive smile, his teeth glistening in the light. "I would love nothing more than to come again next year." He reached across the small table, putting his large hand on Midoriya's head. "I will see you once the break is over, young Midoriya. Make sure that you are sticking to your training regimine. I do not want to see that you had been slacking off."

Izuku shook his head. "Don't worry, All Might," He said. I'll be sure to train extra hard so that I'll be even stronger once classes start up again."

All Might chuckled. "Just make sure that you don't overdo it, kid. Make sure that you use this time to spend it with you mother and friends." All Might began to head to the door, carefully making his way through the small hallway as to not knock anything over. "I wish I could stay but I must be off." He nodded to the two. "Thank you again for inviting me, this has been a truly wonderful Christmas."

With that the number one hero exited the small apartment, running off before he reached his limit. Wishing more than anything that he could have spent more time with his student. He frowned at the thought of being invited back next Christmas, because in all likelihood he would not live to see it.

Fin

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading! This was shorter than I meant it to be, but I did not want to take away from the main part of the story by adding a bunch of filler. This story was also a means for me to be able to try my hand out writing these new characters. My next one-shot will be much longer, several times more so. If you liked it please leave a Review, Follow and Favorite, it means a lot.**

 **Have a happy holidays. Hopefully I'll see you all soon. Hephaestus.**


End file.
